pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigilyph
|} Sigilyph (Japanese: シンボラー Symboler) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Sigilyph is a spherical Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of its head. Sigilyph has a pair of wings and a tail that are yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers", two black-colored three-toed "feet", and two small spikes at its base. Sigilyph will use its psychic powers to attack anyone who invades its territory. Due to it retaining memories from when it guarded an ancient city, it apparently flies along the same route constantly. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Sigilyph made its debut in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram, appearing under the ownership of Damon. He used its power to activate the energy harnessed by the and in the Sword of the Vale so he could lift it into the sky. A wild Sigilyph also appeared in the film's World of Pokémon intro, while several more Sigilyph were seen in the Sword of the Vale in the flashback scene to one thousand years prior. A Sigilyph appeared in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! as one of the guardians of the Hero's Ruin. A Sigilyph appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of Carrie. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Sigilyph appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga .]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Sigilyph appears under the ownership of an unknown Trainer in the where it battled with Whi-Two's . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga‎ A Sigilyph appears as a Burst form of Sabin. Movie adaptations Damon's Sigilyph appears in the manga adaptation of . It is used by its trainer to trap inside the Sword of the Vale. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Psychic)}} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats, Tower: All }} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 2}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#2)}} |area=Fairy Land: Guardian's Peak (All Areas, Entrance Boss), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- and , he had been wandering around Wish Park and searching for friends he could talk to about this world's history and future. }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Sigilyph is the only Pokémon that can have the Ability which does not have it as a Hidden Ability. Origin Sigilyph appears to have been inspired by the , specifically the hummingbird figure, and . Like Sigilyph, the Nazca Lines are found in a desert. It also resembles a . Name origin Sigilyph is a combination of sigil and glyph. It may also draw its name from "sylph", which was a spirit of the air according to folklore. Symboler may be a combination of symbol and or . In other languages or |fr=Cryptéro|frmeaning=From Cryptogram and |es=Sigilyph|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Symvolara|demeaning=From Symbol and |it=Sigilyph|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=심보러 Symboler|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=象徵鳥 / 象征鸟 Xiàngzhēngniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Symbol bird" |ru=Сигилифф Sigiliff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Symvolara fr:Cryptéro it:Sigilyph ja:シンボラー pl:Sigilyph zh:象征鸟